


Bad Boys Bring Heaven To You

by tiredpark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is a bad boy, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Marichat, Marichat Teasing, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Marinette x Chat Noir, Teasing, Villain Chat Noir, adrienette - Freeform, marichat fluff, villain chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpark/pseuds/tiredpark
Summary: “You know what they say. All good boys go to heaven but bad boys bring heaven to you.”





	1. Chapter 1

“And in some astonishing news there’s been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video shows without a shadow of doubt the thief is no other than the infamous Chat Noir striking again, this time stealing the Mona Lisa.” 

Marinette sighed as she turned off her phone with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. It’s been exactly one year since Chat Noir turned over to the dark side. She still couldn’t believe it. How could it have happened? And _why_? No one knew. Even Ladybug didn’t.

“I think it’s time to transform, Marinette. You can still catch him,” Tikki said, trying to sound hopeful. She knew Tikki had slowly been losing her fate in catching Chat Noir. She couldn’t blame her. She had lost her fate too. She had tried so many times but ended up failing everytime. She felt as if she was disappointing paris. Maybe she was. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said, making her transform into her alter ego. 

 

 

Ladybug has been running over the rooftops of paris for hours now. No track of Chat Noir. Of course not. She decided to take a break and sit down on a random rooftop to catch her breath as she watched the sunset. It reminded her of the times she and Chat Noir used to watch the sunset together after akuma attack’s whenever they had time. Those are the moments she likes to remember. They were more than partners. They were best friends. That’s why everytime she has to fight him, tears fill her eyes and she hates it.

 

A beeping sound came from her earrings. She should probably find a safe spot to hide and transform back to her civilian form.

 

As Marinette walked down the parisian streets after she transformed back she felt like she was being watched. Or being followed. She knew she shouldn’t be walking alone at night in her civilian form but she didn’t bring any cookies for Tikki with her. She could transform but Tikki was probably tired and her house was only a few blocks away. She thought nothing would happen but she got a strange feeling in her stomach.

As she started to walk faster someone grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth, pulling her into an alley.

Fear took over her body. She wanted to scream but her voice couldn’t be heared with a hand covering her mouth. She wanted to fight back or do something but she was no match for him. He was too strong. He pushed her against a wall as he was still covering her mouth. It was when she looked up and saw his face that she froze.

“Promise you won’t scream if remove my hand?” She nodded. He slowly removed his hand but he put it back on her mouth again as soon as she started screaming. “Dammit, you said you weren’t going to scream! Don’t scream just listen to me,” The boy in a leather suit said, and he removed his hand again. This time she didn’t scream. She was actually kind of scared. “Ar- are you going to hurt me?” She said with a terrified look on her face. She saw the disappointment dripping from his face. She wasn’t sure why. “Me-ouch. Do you really think that low of me?” He replied in a sad but also teasing tone. She simply nodded. “I may be a thief but I would never hurt anyone. Especially not a pretty lady like you,” He said with a smirk. “Stop with the flirting or whatever it is you do already. I thought I was being kidnapped or worse-“ Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence because Chat Noir silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. “You shouldn’t be walking alone out there. It’s dangerous,” He said in a deep and serious tone. She removed his finger from her lips to be able to talk. “Yes, because of people like you! And I don’t need anyone telling me what to do, especially people I don’t like.” She said angrily. He seemed to be hurt. “But why the hell did you pull me in here? You know I could call the police right? That’s probably what I should be doing now!” She said. “Well, I was around and I saw you walking all allone. A man was walking behind you and it looked like he was going to do something to you. I couldn’t let that happen ofcourse. So I took him down and you know the rest. Don’t waste your time calling the police by the way. They can’t catch me anyway,” The black cat said. “You took him down? Oh my god, you didn’t kill someone did you?” She asked him with horror in her eyes. “Of course not!” He replied with that same look on his face when he was ‘hurt’ earlier. “I wouldn’t do that. Maybe you could thank me for saving you?” He said, waiting for an apology. “Sorry, I guess I should then. Thank you,” She was positive that she saw the corners of his mouth curl up. 

“I should probably go home before my parents notice I’m not in my room,” She said.

“Let me take you home. It’s not safe,” Chat Noir said with a concerned look.

She wanted to say no, but she knew he was right. It wasn’t safe. Besides, he didn’t know she was ladybug, so she nodded instead and told him her address. Telling a thief where you live is probably not a good idea but she had no other choice.

“Close your eyes and hold on tight okay?”

 

Before she knew it they were on her balcony and she removed her arms from his neck. As she turned around to go inside without saying anything, he grabbed her arm. “You aren’t going inside without telling me your name right? That would be rude.” Chat Noir said. “How about you tell me your name first?” Marinette said stubbornly. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know it. It’s Chat Noir of course.” He said. “Your real name,” She said, facepalming. “You know I can’t tell anyone my real name. Not even a pretty lady like you,” He said with a smirk. “Then you don’t get to know my name neither. Now let me go so I can get some sleep,” She said looking down at her arm he was still holding. He quickly removed his hand. “I’ll find out myself then, princess. Maybe we’ll cross paths again. I’m looking forward to it,” He said doing a two finger salute before disappearing into the night.

Marinette opened her bag. “Tikki, what did just happen?” Marinette asked with a confused look on her face. “I don’t know. I didn’t know he could still be nice,” Tikki said.

“Believe me, me neither.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black cat comes back.

“I’m going to be late for school!” Marinette said in panic while rushing down the stairs. 

“Goodmorning mom, goodmorning dad. I don’t have time to eat anything or else I’ll be late for school. See you later!” She kissed both of them on the cheek and then took off to school before they could say anything.

 

Luckily, she was on time for once. Marinette was walking towards her usual seat next to alya when Adrien suddenly decided to talk to her. “Goodmorning, Marinette.” He said. “Go- goodmorning Ah-adrien!” She managed to get out before tripping over her own feet. The whole class began to laugh. She knew her face was as red as a tomato. Maybe even redder than a tomato. “Are you okay?” Adrien offered her his hand to get up.

“Uh, yes! I’m just so clumsy, sorry,” She said trying to laugh it off. Adrien smiled and got back to his seat. Marinette did the same.

”Girl, you can’t just trip over your own feet everytime he talks to you,” Alya whispered. “I can’t control it,” Marinette whispered back. 

 

 

Marinette found herself on her balcony after a long school day, sketching things in her sketchbook. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice a little too close. “Fancy meeting you here, princess,” It was the masked thief again. “Well, this is kind of my balcony isn’t it? By the way, everyone can see you up here. You could get caught. Is that what you want?” She said, surprised at how relaxed she was. He was once her partner after all. “Are you concerned someone is going to see me, princess?” He said with a smirk. “What? No! I couldn’t care less about you or what happens to you. You’re a thief after all and a bad person,” Marinette said crossing her arms stubbornly. “And stop calling me princess!” 

Chat Noir was leaning against the balcony rails. “You still haven’t told me your name. Until then it’s princess,” He said imitating her by crossing his arms stubbornly. “Fine, my name is Marinette,” she said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.” He said and walked up to her to kiss her knuckles but she pulled her hand away before he could do anything. “The only reason why I told you my name is so you would stop calling me princess!” Marinette said with a fierce look in her eyes. 

Chat Noir was surprised. That sweet, quiet girl who sits behind him in class and can barely form a sentence around him is talking like this to a thief? Why wasn’t she scared of him? Maybe he isn’t as intimidating as he thought. 

“Well, you should know better than trust a thief,” Chat Noir said, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. “Can I ask you something, princess?”

”What is it?” She said.

“Why aren’t you scared of me? Why aren’t you calling the police?” He asked. 

She froze. Yes,  _why_ didn’t she call the police? Why didn’t she transform into ladybug and capture him for once and for all? She couldn’t answer it. She didn’t know how to answer it. So she decided to ask him a question instead of answering. “Why did you come back?” She asked him. 

He hesitated before saying anything.

“Ijusthadtomakesureyouwereokay” 

“What was that? Marinette was trying to hold back her laughter. 

“What? You heard me!” He said trying to look angry. “I didn’t. Could you please repeat that?” Marinette said with a poker face. “I- I just had to make sure you were okay. You could have been traumatized or something! But you seem fine. My good looks must have made up for it. I could be a model!” He said while flexing his arms. “Sure,” Marinette said with a satisfied look on her face. 

 

 

“Uh.. you should probably go home. It’s getting late and I need to be on time at school tomorrow,” She said. “You know it’s saturday tomorrow, right?” He said with a confused look on his face. “Oh, right! I totally forgot. I Uh-“

“But you’re right I should probably head back home. Or steal something. I came to check up on you and you seem fine so-” He didn’t finish his sentence and an awkward silence took over.

“Bye!” He said before leaving her alone at her balcony. 

“Tikki? I am a horrible person aren’t I? For being nice to a thief. My enemy. In my civilian form. Marinette was scared for the answer and didn’t want one honestly, but Tikki gave her one anyway. “You aren’t.” 

 

 

“Plagg, claws in.” 

“Kid, what was that? Plagg asked. “What was what?” Adrien asked.

“Why did you go back?” Plagg said while looking for cheese. “I just had to check up on her. See if she was okay,” Adrien muttered.

“She wasn’t injured or anything. You aren’t falling in love with her or something are you?” Plagg said like it’s a disgusting thing. “What? She’s just a friend. I was checking up on a friend. You know, because she’s my friend as Adrien. Nothing more I can assure you. Why are you concerned about my ‘love life’ anyway? Shut up already,” Adrien said angrily. Plagg decided to let it go and enjoy the cheese he found in one of the drawers instead. 

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Adrien said, and he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. That will prbably change soon lmao.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts if you’d like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette work on a school project.   
> Marinette tells Chat Noir not to come back anymore.

“Sshh!” Miss Bustier tried to silence the class, “I paired everyone up for the science project I told you about last Friday. Chloe and Sabrina, you two are a pair, Rose and Juleka, Nino and Alya, Adrien and Marinette..”

Marinette’s eyes widened. She was paired up with Adrien! Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh no, what if she totally messes up like she always does? Marinette’s mind wandered off. 

”Marinette? Are you listening?” Marinette shot up as she realized that Adrien was talking to her.

“Uh- what? Sorry, I got lost in thoughts! Could you repeat that?” She was a little embarrassed.

“I was saying that maybe you could come over to my house today, so we could work on that science project.”

“You- me? At your place? Are you sure? What about your father?” Marinette’s cheeks redened.

“Yeah, don’t worry about my father, he won’t be home today. So what do you say?”

“N- Yes! Sure.”

“Great,” He smiled.

 

 

She couldn’t believe she was at Adrien’s place. As her civillain self, of course. She had already been here once or twice as ladybug.

“Did you hear about the news yesterday? Looks like Chat Noir stole something again. It was a diamond ring I think,” He said as subtle as he could.

“Uh- yeah I heard about that,” She said, trying not to think about the time she spent with him at her balcony.

”He’s such a bad person. I hope ladybug takes him down for once and for all,” Adrien said, trying to get a reaction out of her. Hoping she would defend him, even if that’s not realistic.

“So, about that project.. I have come up with a few ideas already,” Marinette said in attempt at changing the subject.

 

 

Marinette was sketching at her balcony after getting home. It went really well with Adrien. She didn’t do anything stupid or embarrassing like she always does. They just worked on the project. She was glad that he didn’t bring the ‘Chat Noir’ subject up again.

A notification sound came from here phone. Marinette grabbed it and opened the message. It was from Lila. A selfie of her and Adrien. She was kissing his cheek. Marinette felt angry and sad at the same time.

”Tikki, I was just with him! What? Are they a couple now?! I thought he didn’t fall for her lies! That bi-“ Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence because Tikki interrupted her, “Marinette! Calm down, you’re going to get akumatized!”

Marinette tried to calm down, like Tikki told her to. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She held back her tears. Suddenly Tikki was gone. Marinette was looking around her, wondering why Tikki disappeared out of nowhere, when a black cat landed on her rooftop. 

“Hey, princess. It’s been 2 days. Did you miss me?” He smiled.

She sighed. “Why did you come back?”

“That’s not a nice way to welcome guests,” His smile disappeared.

“Sorry. That was indeed not very nice of me, but stealing stuff isn’t nice either,” She said, crossing her arms.

“True.”

“So.. aren’t you going to say anything else?”

“No.”

“Okay, back to my question. Why are you here?”

“I was bored and.. you seem like good company,” Chat Noir said on a shy tone. This was something new. Chat Noir was never shy.

“You don’t have to fight ladybug?” She asked.

”Not tonight. I don’t want to fight tonight.” He said. 

“Well, you should go steal something. I’m not in the mood.” She was annoyed. Not necessarily because of him.

”Oh I see, you’re on your period.” 

Now it was because of him.

”I- you can’t just assume someone is on their period just because they simply don’t want to talk to you.” 

“I’m sure you’re the only girl in the whole universe that doesn’t want to talk to this good looking cat, so yeah, I still think you’re on your period.” The black cat said with a poker face.

Marinette let out a sigh.

”Look, Chat Noir.. we met. We talked. And I had a good time. But then the sun came up and reality set in. I can’t be friends with someone who puts paris in danger. I can’t be friends with someone who hurts my loved ones. And I can’t be friends with a thief.” She said. She might have been a bit harsh but he has to understand. 

“I- I understand. Yeah. There’s no way we can be friends. Uh, I mean, I don’t want even want to.” He was hurt. He was praying that she wouldn’t notice. 

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir,” She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

“It’s okay. Really. Don’t worry about it. I have plenty of friends anyway. Well, good luck in your life. Goodbye.” The black cat jumped off her balcony and disappeared.

“Don’t be sad, Marinette. It was the right thing to do,” Tikki said. 

 

 


End file.
